The Power
by SotF
Summary: My thoughts on The power The Dark Lord Knows Not.
1. Destruction Incarnate

Harry stood alone before Voldemort.

He was prepared for the fight against the snake as he had realized the truth, realized what the power was that Voldemort would never know. He'd realized that the dark lord would never be able to understand the true power he was unleashing, the power gained to him as an Animagus.

He closed his eyes and focused as the bright lights of the brother wands broke amidst the battlefield. Bodies of the friends and allies he'd gained in his quest touched him, filled his hart with rage and anger, the raw power of what he would do.

Focus, it was what was needed, focus or he could lose control and devistate everything, and now he no longer cared.

Tom Riddle staggered backwards as the Potter boys flesh darkened and hardened while growing larger, Rows of plates rose from his back as an almost serpentine face formed, but more like a dragons than a snakes. The man turned monster realized he was in trouble as the behemoth before him began to dwarf the muggle ruins of the battlefield in London.

His magic wasn't responding correctly as he tried in vain to apparate away as his followers fled in panic as an ear splitting and glass shattering roar resounded off the buildings as the green-black scaled leviathan stood as a skyscraper before him.

The man turned monster could not stand up to the King of the Monsters, the ultimate creation of mankind stood before him with vengance burning in his eyes.

"I think we need a bigger box," he managed to stammer before a wave of bright blue radioactive energy vaporized his forces as Godzilla raged through the remains of London.

* * *

**AN:** I've been thinking about the prophecy and decided to throw a few of my ideas on what the power could be out there. And yes, Harry having Godzilla as his animagus form was something that came up. 


	2. Cousin Egon

Harry smirked slightly as he, Ron, and Neville adjusted the odd looking packs he'd managed to get from someone who was apparently a third cousin on his mothers side. Egon had been happy to provide some of the things he regularly used in his line of work to deal with a madman, especially after the things that had happened in New York City that apparently trumped the wizarding worlds wierdness scale by quite a bit.

He was still somewhat concerned about the nuclear power for the equipment he wore, but Harry had brushed that aside a moment later.

The three walked slowly through the wreckage of the battle that had just taken place after they had convinced the government to level the area and now they just had the spirit of Snake-Face to deal with.

"Harry are you sure this is safe?" Neville asked for the third time in the last five minutes.

"Safe as anything else we do," the Boy Who Lived responded.

"Oh god we're all gonna die," Ron stammered.

"Not again," Harry groaned as all three turned on the proton packs and raised the wands, "Let's go!"

Voldemorts spirit didn't know what hit him, but he learned that Slimer and the Marshmellow Monster were both very good at poker while the ghosts in the containment grid really didn't like him (Mainly because several of them were people he'd either killed or ordered killed as well as the old man who ran the orphanage)..**  
**

* * *

**AN:** I'm not really planning on continuing any of these, each chapter is a different idea for what the "Power The Dark Lord Knows Not" is in a humorous way. This time the power is a Ghostbusters Proton Pack and trap

* * *

**mchael22:** Each chapter is a one-shot, unless something hits me later on.

**angelkitty77:** Well, no one else had written a Kaiju Animagus form story, magical and non-magical, but not something on the level of Godzilla. I also haven't found any other HP/Godzilla X-Overs...


	3. Unda Pugneus

Harry was stumped.

He'd been told that Love was the power needed to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Unfortunately Love wasn't a concept that engendered thoughts of victory in combat, perhaps in other arena's or if he turned that way...

Now there was a thought that absolutely disgusted him though a small part of him wondered exactly what the name of the fetish involving snake face was...

Shaking his head he glanced at the rows of tomes in the locked vault in the Department of Mysteries. He'd gained access after showing Scrimgour the copy of the prophecy Dumbledore had in his office before his death.

Then something caught his eye, a small book in the corner. It looked like leather though the texture was off and the writing was branded into the cover while the pages were in a dark ink the color of dried blood, or at least he hoped it was ink.

The title was easy to read.

"The Grimoire of Black Mage Evilwizardington?" he read the title calmly as an almost visible chill seemed to fill the room as if the very nature of being had gasped in dread or perhaps laughed with insanity, maybe even both, "This could work..."

* * *

It had taken a month to gather everything togather for the ritual he needed to perform to gain access to the forbidden magic based on the power he needed to use, of course most of the sacrifices required for the empowerment weren't really that hard to find although it was a bit tricky finding ones he didn't feel so bad about utilizing. 

But now he was ready to face his enemy.

Voldemort stood before him as they squared off on the streets of London.

"Any last words Potter," the descendant of Slytherin sneered.

"Just one," Harry responded as he poscketed his wand and held both hands togather like he was going to pass a basketball.

"HADOKEN!"

As the bright blue beam of coherant energy burst forth Harry took off running away at full speed.

"That'll do it," the being once known as Tom Riddle managed to state before impact.

As the rising mushroom cloud consumed the city in what would soon be referred to as the worst terrorist act in the history of the UK, Harry managed to escape.

"What the hell was that!" Hermione demanded as he apparated to a distant spot to watch the fireworks.

"The end result of siphoning love straight out of the universe and twisting it to a highly destructive end," he responded.

"Wait," Hermione stated with a look of confusion, "It does what?"

"It takes the happiness of others and turns it into pain and explosions," Harry said with a slight chuckle, "Well they did say that love was the power I needed to defeat Voldie, so it's Win-Win!"

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't sacrifice nine of the orphaned junior Death Eaters for nothing," the Boy-Who-Lived responded with an almost long suffering sigh.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"You mean you didn't notice Draco, Crabb, and Goyle vanishing a few weeks ago," he responded while watching the burning city.

"You sacrificed PEOPLE for POWER!"

"Of course, if I'd done it for no reason then I'd be some sort of sicko or somethin."

"HARRY!"

"What?"

"You vaporized London!"

"Well you can't make an omlet without vaporizing a city or something like that," Harry stated in a tone similar to that of explaining the facts of the universe to a small child, "And the only side effect is that with each use the divorce rates increase."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hidden city of Elfland...**

The blue haired and pointy eared ruler sat up in bed and blinked twice.

"That's odd, my property senses are tingling," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Bobboky:** Thanks 


	4. Just Plain Freaky

Harry was somewhat angry, Dudley had decided that the typed paper was boring and so his oh-so-loving aunt and uncle had forced him to type it.

In a moment of frustration he slammed his fist into the keyboard and vanished in a flash of light...

* * *

It had been a long fight as Harry dodged another spell with no seeming end in sight. 

Dumbledore had insisted that he had the power to beat Voldemort before his untimely death.

"Use your freakyness, boy! Let the annoyance flow through you!" came the somewhat familiar inner voice.

"Oh hell, why not," the green eyed boy with the lightning bolt scar muttered to himself.

"FREAK OUT!"

"Hold it," the blue skinned and red clad figure stated with the odd effect of freezing his opponents in place, "Now how did that spell go again?"

He muttered a few odd phrases before smirking, "Ah that's it...bibbity boppity BOOM!"

In a flash of fire and smoke a massive figure seemed to materialize beside him wearing a horned helmet and a massive axe with warpaint.

Everything started moving again as the viking berzerker was pointed into the death eaters and the screams began.

"Don't put that there!" he heard one shriek amidst the bloody sprays.

"Oooh," Freakazoid stated as his jaw dropped, "That had to hurt..."

* * *

An hour later Harry walked away while sliding two packages into the mail.

* * *

Voldemort slowly opened his eyes and blinked, he and Belletrix were in an odd chamber while wearing straightjackets and three odd little creatures. 

"Weee're the Warner Bros..."

"And the Warner Sister..."

"You'll be our new special friends..."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was annoyed. He wasn't sure how he ended up where he was or why he was incapable of changing back into human form. 

His new "roommates" were the problem, two white lab mice.

"Gee, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?" the tall and stupid looking one asked the dour looking one.

"The same thing we do every night, try to take over the world!"

"Please just kill me now," Peter muttered to himself.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here's the next idea.

* * *

**anthropomorphizer:** So do I

**dogbertcarroll:** graci

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks


	5. Which Can Eternal Lie

He knew there was some strange magics about the book he had found buried deep within a forgotten vault. An ancient tome hidden lost within the chambers of confiscated or forgotten things of power.

Harry knew it was a twisted thing, neither light nor dark. A book of great and terrible powers of madness and damnation.

It was the choice of the green eyed wizard to learn from the old and dusty book after following clues to its location for months and had traveled the globe from one place to the next.

Most of the previous owners had been driven insane or worse before it passed from their hands, but each had a tale of the powers given by the nigh forgotten text.

He planned to use that power to achieve his revenge upon his enemy.

Voldemort had spent the last summer he was restricted from using magic to assassinate his friends and only sheer luck had saved him when the snake lord had burned down the house he had lived in to slay his only remaining relatives.

Most of the world he adored was dead, and in his mourning, the acclaimed "Boy Who Lived" plotted his vengance without a care of who would get caught in the crossfire of his actions.

The vengance was his life now and he had heard that to read from the book would be the ultimate power in the world.

Slowly he opened the book before him as he sat amidst the burned out ruins of Hogwarts and began to read.

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"

* * *

**Bobboky:** Thanks

**witty pseudonym:** Eventually he just might


	6. Conspiracies Dawn

It had taken a lot of doing as well as a lot of cash, but it should work.

It had started with an article about munitions that blossomed into a full plan.

It started by bribing the aurors...

...then others in the ministry.

Then he had to find some contacts in the Russian Mafia.

After that he had to deal with the Italians and the Yakuza.

Then he had to deal with the gunrunners to get the first part of it.

Then he had to deal with the Wizarding mafia in order to get ahold of the instructions for making a timeturner.

That had taken a lot of effort to cobble togather one that was suitable for his purposes with the main downside for utilizing a time turner was that the longer the time hop, the bigger the thing had to be which meant that his goal would require a very large one with a very limited area of effect.

Next he had to bribe Hermione, which meant spending more on ancient tomes of rather worthless things than he had on the rest of his plan, to learn how to make a portkey.

After that he had to bribe Moody into letting him get some information out of a death eater. He still wasn't sure just what that lunatic had expected him to do to the dark wizard, but in the end the location of Voldemort had been assured.

Getting the package into Tommy boys hands was rather easy when he simply yelled "Catch" and tossed it at him while the two magical "upgrades" kicked in and the Heir of Slytherin vanished with a bang.

Laughing like a madman, Harry left while smiling.

The Portkey was to send the Dark Lord to a remote location in Siberia and the time turner had been set to send him back to a specific date, namely June 30th, 1908.

For the last part, God bless Russian Nukes...

* * *

**Cathrine the Turtle Titan:** Eventually that may happen, but only if I get enough of an inspiration for the why and how

**Youko Rayah:** Thanks, and yeah, summoning Cthulu is likely to end the world pretty quickly

**ReflectionsOfReality:** That's just to disturbing to use, interesting but disturbing. Spraying Voldie with lemon juice concentrate from a Joker style flower could work

**Bobboky:** Look up Cthulu on Wikipedia. Harry summoned an Elder God that has a habit of driving anything that sees it insane. Lovecraft is well known for it.


	7. Knights Dawn

He held the object close, feeling its power, its strength.

The journals he had gotten marked him as the last living descendant of both of its wielders.

Gods and demons had desired it over the years while only two beings had even had the ability to carry it before he found it locked away in his family vault.

The golden armor found had been the key to the truth.

A shield with the crest of a single dragon.

Silver edges, polished to a mirrors sheen that reflected his green eyes perfectly.

It sang like an angel when it danced in his hand.

Now he believed himself ready, the words of the most powerful wizard to ever walk the face of the earth had stated another prophecy, but this one a blessing rather than a curse.

The one who inherits this blade will bring the return of Justice to his people. And he will be the rebirth of the Line of the Dragon.

He stood there in the armor, the perfect fit as he watched his opponent.

Long since had he realized that the Sword of Gryffindor had no claim on him for while the lines were inter-related, he bore a greater weapon. While he had been proclaimed a lion, he was the heir of dragons.

Voldemort moved to cast as spell.

And then Harry spoke.

"Excalibur Be My Strength!

* * *

**Review Responses  
****Bobboky:** Glad to help 


End file.
